wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Galactic
Coding by Wisps and Spirals. Galactic, a complicated NightWing with mysterious powers. A fine dragoness, yet so deadly. Her power capable of almost destroying a school. Ask the students there about it and they will say a scary NightWing almost killed them. However, ask the culprit, and you will get another answer. Appearance Galactic is a fairly petite dragon. Her scales are thin and she is very skinny. Her ribs show through her scales. Her horns curve upwards, like a bull's would. A deformed Galaxy-born organ at the end of her tail. Galaxy-patterned eyes and veins. Sharp talons, never worn down by hunting. Her scales are as black as midnight. Her sidescales are purple and her underbelly is silver. Her nose and horns are silver as well. Her topscales are dark purple. She has some galaxy-pattered scales near her nose. Her spines are galaxy-patterned. Her wings are silver with galaxy-patterned veins running through them. Under her wings are patterned scales. She likes to wear a silver-chain bracelet. Backstory Galactic lived a perfectly normal life. She went to school in a hut on the beach near the SeaWing kingdom. It was all fun and happy, until her powers went berserk. She was doing too much with her galactic powers and they turned against her. She needed to make something big for her teacher, as they were studying Galaxy-Born NightWings and their mysterious power. She built up too much energy. Her Galactic Keeper, the source of her strange power, popped. Toxic power, known as Galactic Energy, came out. Galactic Energy will burn your scales or make your lungs bleed if you come in contact with it or breathe it in. The class was evacuated. Everyone called Galactic a murderer, and she fell into a permanent state of depression and anxiety. She needed medical help to repair her Galactic Keeper, but she refused and flew away to a cave. She bandaged it up herself, but she lost a lot of blood. Her power was now permanently built up and she needed to let it out slowly. The only solution to let it out was cutting yourself and letting the blood out, but Galactic found another way; crying. Galactic kept thinking about how she almost killed her entire class, friends included, and cried. She cried so much that the veins in her eyes grew large. One day, an explorer came across Galactic. She insisted that he left, telling him that she was broken and couldn't be fixed. The explorer ignored her and got to know Galactic, stopping by her cave every day to say hello. He said his name was Natural. Eventually, Galactic found herself starting to like the traveler. One day, Natural announced that he met an animus named Lantern that could possibly reverse the damage Galactic's powers did on herself. Galactic accepted hesitantly, worrying about this animus' soul. The damage Galactic's powers did were removed and so were the powers itself. Very grateful, Galactic became that animus' friends. Natural confessed to Galactic about his feelings towards her, and Galactic and Natural gladly dated each other. About two years later, Galactic married Natural and had a dragonet, Harmonia. They moved to an island just under the Rainforest Kingdom on the map. Personality Galaxy is a very timid dragon, greatly regretting the accidents she made. She tends to stay quiet around strangers, but when you get to know her, she'll open up to you like she did with Natural. She is smart, carrying knowledge about Galaxy-born power overloads. She'll be glad to share her knowledge with you. Galactic is also very kind, and will offer emotional support if you're down. When she's out of public, she's pretty much a goofball. Well, she has to be, because she has a 3 year old dragonet to deal with. Relationships Natural: An amazing husband that Galactic would never leave, not even in exchange for treasure or animus powers. Galactic always looks up to Natural for comfort. Harmonia: Galactic loves her hyperactive daughter, and it is her duty to keep her from activating the Galaxy-born powers in her blood. Galactic has convinced her that her power is too dangerous to use. Lantern: Galactic is very grateful towards Lantern. They are best friends. If Galactic needs a babysitter, Lantern is her #1 choice. Flashdrive: Galactic understands the NightWing's troubles with being a Galaxy-Born, as Galactic was also cursed with the power. She tries her hardest to help her out. Gallery Feel free to donate art <3 Trivia *Galactic is an extremely tweaked version of Rainbow the Fusion Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z)